


For Which Passion Did Ensue

by Vondrayke



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vondrayke/pseuds/Vondrayke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson have been living together for a couple months, but one day will change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Which Passion Did Ensue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posted fanfiction, please be kind and I would love to hear what your opinions are and help me to post better fan fictions.

For Which Passion Did Ensue

Sherlock woke up from another one of his vivid dreams. “Not again!” he groaned and stared at his pajama bottoms that were pitched like a tent. To Sherlock his dreams were another time for him think while his body required rest, but if it were up to him sleep would not be an option. He tried to lay back done and relax hoping his aching erection would go away on its own but after a few moments had past, it wasn’t going anywhere. Wrapping his fingers around his erection still contemplating about his dream with images drifting through his thoughts; he began to stroke himself slowly, taking his time. Then his breathing became erratic and heavy, the strokes had become short and quick until he felt the unnerving pressure building and without pause continued at his pace and came into his hand. This moment of release was absolutely blissful… for only a moment. Now his mind was racing like it usually does.  Why does this keep happening? Why is it always about him? Just, why? These questions always plagued him mind after this recurring vivid dream. It had only been two months since Dr. John Watson had moved into his flat and taken the top room.  And it was always about him. Now that Sherlock was wide awake after his wank, he changed into his dressing gown and went to this kitchen to make some tea.

***

John groggily came downstairs in his pajama bottoms and went to the kitchen, only to see Sherlock there with a cup of tea in his hand and another on the counter for him. “Thanks.” John said as he picked up the cup of tea and took a sip. “Good morning John, did you sleep well?” Sherlock said, he thought this common nicety was only polite.  “Yes...er well sort of.” As he scratched his head and yawned. Sherlock’s mind began to race as he was thinking as to why John did not sleep well. He did come in late last night not drunk but obviously somewhat inebriated by a few pints at the bar. What did he do at the bar? “Did you have a nice evening out?” Sherlock inquired. John looked at him inquisitively; he is never this polite in the couple months we’ve been living together. What’s up with him? “Yes, Lestrade and I went out for a pint. It was enjoyable to say the least but he does like to talk when he’s drunk.” John said. *Ping* Sherlock’s phone went off. “Leave it.” Sherlock said, he really didn’t want to do anything this morning but sit with John and talk with him. He really did like admire the way he tolerated his genius and followed him on cases. *Ping* Sherlock’s phone went off again. John just looked at Sherlock and he looked back. *Ping**Ping**Ping*. John went over to the table near the sofa and picked it up, unlocked his phone and opened the messages.

 

_“I have a new case for you”-Lestrade_

_“Trust me, you will want to know what it is” –Lestrade_

_“Good morning brother, hope you are well.” –Mycroft_

_“It’s a murder with three victims, come down to the Yard I know you’re interested.” –Lestrade_

“Sherlock, the texts are from Lestrade about a case and Mycroft just checking in. Do you want me to text back?”

 “No just leave them. I’m busy.”

“No you’re not! You are sitting here drinking tea in your dressing gown. We haven’t had a case in two weeks and I need some excitement.  So you are going to get dressed and we are going down to Scotland Yard to see what Lestrade has for us. Got it?”  Sherlock liked it when John got all worked up actually he loved it. He jumped up off his stool and said. “Okay John, I see your point. I will go get dressed and meet you outside with a cab.” John nodded in agreement and they both went to their rooms and proceeded to get dressed.  

***

The cab ride was silent; Sherlock and John looked out their side windows avoiding eye contact with one another. John could not escape the fact that something was off about him, yet he couldn’t place what it was. The cab stopped and as they exited Jon paid the cabbie and walked up the stairs to meet Sherlock in front of Scotland Yard. Lestrade came out to meet them, “About time you showed up I texted you several times. Usually you answer when I mention murder.” Sherlock shrugged and said “I was preoccupied.”  John didn’t say a word just rolled his eyes. “So what do we have here Lestrade?” Sherlock said as they entered the Yard. “Three dead from blunt trauma to the head but not weapon at the scene and all were reported within an hour of each other.” “Do you have the bodies?” John asked. “Yes, they’re in the morgue trying to be I.D. and figure out the weapon.”  “Is Anderson there?” Sherlock asked with hope he wasn’t. “Yes but don’t pick any fights, he is just doing his job.” He groaned, this was all he needed to ruin his day.

Down in the morgue; three bodies lie on separate tables in their individual bags awaiting there arrival. Anderson walked in and the air became heavy with tension between him and Sherlock. He opened the bags so the bodies could be examined by John and Sherlock. That’s when he went to work, looking at each body intently and trying to piece together how the murder conspired by his deductive reasoning.  “Each victim had multiple bruises around the abdomen and forearms, and then the final blow was delivered to the right temple that crushed the skull open and was the cause of death.  The victim’s bruising shows that they tried to protect themselves against the object but to no avail in the end. The object was most likely a baton or club of some kind and the killer must be somewhat of a medium build about 200 lbs. and 6’1”. Where were the bodies found?” Lestrade and Anderson both with shocked looks on their faces just stared in awe at his deduction process and how he was able to get all that from three dead bodies. “At three separate bus stops, but their only common trait is the age range 20-25.” “Okay so you are going to be looking for a man with a medium build, like I said, and be around the stops.” Sherlock turned around and started walking to the door, “Wait! Aren’t you going to the scene to investigate? How do you know this?” “It’s obvious isn’t it? The three were attacked at separate stops and all hit with a final blow to the temple. I would say it’s the bus driver. So my work is done here I’m going home. John, you coming?”  John stood dumbstruck; obviously something was up with him he thought. “Coming.” As he hurried off after him.

Back at 221B Baker Street; Sherlock went in and couldn’t think straight, he picked up his violin and began to play quite vigorously. This usually helped to calm his mind and think.  John just stared at him, what is up with him? “Sherlock?” He didn’t look.  “Sherlock?!?” He said a bit sterner. “Sherlock!!” He jumped, and looked at John.

 “Are you okay Sherlock? Something seems off about you.”

 “I’m fine John.”

“Okay then what’s on your mind? It’s pretty obvious something has you pre occupied.”

“Just the usual, mind racing, seeing everything.”

“Fine, but I just want you to know I’m here for you.”

Oh why did I say that! John thought. He turned quickly and raced the stairs to his room.  Once up the stairs John went to his room, shut the door and flopped on his bed facing the ceiling and began thinking. He is so odd, I just don’t understand just this morning he made me tea and was actually cordial and normal per sey. And now he’s back to being an arse. I do care about him and worry. He’s not normal but that’s what keeps it interesting, not to mention his intelligence is quite mesmerizing if I say so myself.  Ugh, the day I met him in the lab and saw him I will never forget. His flawless skin and gorgeous eyes just looking into my soul, at least I thought so. And what he was able to see by first glance just astonished me.  His hair just perfectly tousled every morning in his dressing gown. Oh I would like to see him without that gown and just admire his perfection.  Just that idea gave John an ache in his groin a longing to gaze upon his perfection and just have him. But that could never happen. He was way out of his league and could never think of it occurring. But if it did, John was half hard now and thinking of what he and Sherlock could do together and to one another. John would take his waist and pull him in close for a passionate kiss. Then strip him of his gown and push him toward the bed and just admire. Then undress and lay next to him and kiss till they couldn’t breathe. Sherlock then moved down on John and wrapped his long fingers around his shaft and took his member in his mouth and began to suck. Slowly he increased his speed and pressure until John was about to climax to his sexual fantasy and called out his name in a whimper “Sherlock.” He came in his hand, breathing erratic and slightly sweaty from his fantasy. All of a sudden there was a knock at his door and he realized had Sherlock heard him call his name? “John, I’m going to shower.” “Okay.” He said and thought I wish I could join you……

***

Sherlock turned on the shower and let the water heat up, causing the bathroom to steam. He slowly untied his dressing gown and stepped out of his pants and into the shower. All he could think about at the moment was John, he has developed an obsession over him and now it was becoming unbearable. His lust towards John was beginning to engulf him, what can I do? he thought I can’t tell him _“John I have sexual fantasies of you and me together and I want them to become a reality”_ That would so work he thought sarcastically. After washing his hair, he began to wash his body slowly and gracefully trailing his fingers down his abdomen toward his groin and when he got to his member it was already hard, aching for touch and all he could think about was John and how close he was to him now just down the hall. He would want his hands all over his body and member while kissing passionately in the shower and steaming room.  Just the thought was enough to send him over the edge and he came. The after orgasm bliss was tantalizing and mixed with the shower was enough to drive him made and make him do something crazy. Just then there was a knock on the bathroom door, and it creaked open and behold was and intoxicated John that was entirely naked and fully erect. Sherlock pulled the curtain aside to behold the sight and beckoned him to join. Was this a dream? He thought. Yes it had to be, this was just too perfect. John closed the door behind him and casually walked to the shower, his erection full and aching. As soon as he was within arm’s reach he grabbed John by the arms and pulled him into a passionate kiss that seemed to last for ages. This was real! He thought. And pulled out of the kiss reluctantly,

“John you are drunk…” and John put a single finger up to his mouth to silence him mid-sentence.

“Sherlock I…I… I like you as more of a friend in fact I want you, desire you, and yearn for you.” And kissed him once more.

“John… I feel the same way; since I first saw you in the lab I wanted you to be mine. These past two months have been grueling and I’ve just about gone mad thinking about what I want to do to you.”

That statement of Sherlock’s feelings was all he needed to hear and nothing more needed to be said. The endeavor continued to ensue; “Since you decided to join me there is no reason for the hot water to go to waste let me wash you” he said seductively and smirked, he nodded in agreement. He lathered the soap in his hands and began to wash John he started at his neck slowly massaging the soap around then down to his shoulders, then the abdomen and to his groin, then to the arse and his legs. Making sure no part of his seductively enticing body had been missed and moved him to the water to rinse and then took his prick in his hand and begun to stroke in long and slow movements. John moaned with pleasure and looked down at Sherlock “I want me in your mouth” he whispered. And he obliged. “God! Ohhh… that is just……to perfect. Fuck!” At that moment John began to quake with pleasure, Sherlock quickened his pace and suction around the tip and then John gasped Sherlock’s name in a mere whisper and came in his mouth. Sherlock swallowed every last ribbon of come. “Did you like?” He said breathily. “Oh yes… shall we continue this endeavor in the bedroom?” John took Sherlock by the hand turned off the water and dragged him down the hall dripping wet and hard.

***

In John’s room down the hall he dragged him through the door and pushed him to the bed. “I want you to fuck me John, I want you now.”  John took the lube out of the drawer next to the bed and put some in his hand, then pulls him to the edge of the bed and pushed one finger into his arse and began to finger him slowly. Then inserted another and increased his pace until Sherlock cried out. “John! Oh my god!” and came on his stomach. John pulled out his fingers and took his erect cock in his hand and inserted into his arse; slowly pushed the resistance was gone and his member was buried into him. He flipped Sherlock over onto his stomach and began to fuck him. Both moaning in pleasure, he quickened his pace and angle towards his prostate and his arse tightened around his cock and both yelled “I’m going to…come!” and one final thrust sent them both over the edge. John fell on to Sherlock, spent and breathing erratic; they looked at one another and kissed again and laid there in a blissful post orgasmic state with the one being the other could not live without. 

 

 

 


End file.
